The Thrill of the Hunt
by Kimblekn
Summary: An Elena/Haley friendship fic proving the saying, "When the Cat's are away the mice will play".  Stelena/Damley.  No fem slash.


**(Hey, Guys. A lot has happened over the last month or so, and I haven't had any desire to write. Things are starting to get a little better and I wanted to get back into the swing of things, so I was going back and reading reviews for some of my previous works, and I ran across one of RedMagic's for one of my Damley one-shots. She said she wanted to read an Elena/Haley hunting fic since they were sister in laws. I figured that would be a nice way to get back into the swing of things. This takes place in the "Leaving Town Alive" and "Her Eyes" universe, but all you really need to know is that it's a Stelena and Damley vampire story. Hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Nothing. **

()()()

The Thrill of the Hunt

An Elena/Haley friendship one-shot

()()()

Elena was _bored_. With blaring, highlighted, and capitalized letters. Usually when she was bored she would jump Stefan and have her kinky vampire way with him, but he was gone. He was off checking on the boarding house back in Mystic Falls with Damon. They wouldn't let Haley and herself go with them, afraid of a human recognizing them, 'cause according to Damon they didn't know how to lay low. How dare he! She, Elena Gilbert Salvatore could lay low with the best of them.

Haley sighed out of boredom, from her position on the couch, and Elena's eyes went to her. The shorter brown eyed woman was curled up on the couch, screwing the cap on her open bottle of fingernail polish. Elena saw an opportunity and decided to take it.

"If you're done…" she trailed off, planting her bare foot on Haley's lap and smiling in that sweet way only she could.

"Yes your majesty," Haley deadpanned, opening back up the red nail polish and setting to work on Elena's toes. Elena just laughed in response. Three minutes later she was getting restless as her friend painted her toenails.

"This is ridiculous," she whined, throwing her head back onto the arm of the couch in a show of dramatics.

"What?" Haley questioned, her eyes seeking out Elena's. "I happen to like this color. I know the red is a little clichéd for vampires, but hey, why not stick with what works?"

Elena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Not that," she told her friend through her laughter.

"So you do like the color?"

"Yes."

"Hm, so do I," Haley grinned, and went back to her 'job'. "What then?" She questioned absentmindedly.

"That we're stuck here!" Elena went back to whining, but that time kicked her feet as if she was throwing a temper tantrum. Haley accidentally painted a long red streak onto Elena's foot.

"Was that necessary?" Haley questioned in a bored tone.

"Oops." Elena grinned.

"I give up," Haley muttered, putting the lid back on the fingernail polish and throwing it aside.

"But only one foot is painted," Elena said with a perfect pout coloring her face.

"Deal with it," Haley bit out, leveling her friend with a glare.

"Whatever," Elena dismissed, returning her friends glare.

Both friends were hell bent on not talking to the other and staying mad. That lasted five minutes and forty-eight seconds.

"I'm bored," Haley whined. Elena kept her gaze fixed on a spot on the wall. "I miss Damon," she tried again to get her friends attention. "'Lena!" She complained, throwing a pillow at her friends head.

Elena's hand shot out to catch the pillow without a problem, due to her vampire abilities. Her eyes rolled slowly to stare at her friend.

"Don't be mad," Haley beseeched.

"I have red fingernail polish across the top of my foot," Elena ground out angrily.

"That's your own fault," Haley pointed out. Elena growled and her eyes once again left Haley.

The silence went on for three minutes and fourteen seconds before Haley had to break it.

"Come on! Don't be such a…such a…" Haley trailed off looking for the right word, Elena fully expected her to say 'bitch', but Haley implied it rather than said it. "Katherine," Haley said with a shudder.

The shorter blond vampire didn't expect the taller brunette to lung for her neck, but fighting her off was certainly not boring.

Another hour of complete boredom passed before they decided enough was enough. Elena was lying on the floor with her legs propped up onto a chair, while Haley was reading a magazine on the couch. Some annoying talk show host was droning on, on the television.

Haley threw her magazine onto the ground and jumped up from her vantage point. "This is ridiculous!" She growled. "We should do _something_!"

"Like what?" Elena questioned dryly.

"I don't know," Haley muttered as she sat back down.

Two minutes and thirty nine seconds later and…

"I know!" Elena yelled out happily.

"You know what?"

"What we should do," Elena told her friend, while Haley only motioned for her to go on. Elena sped over to her friend and smiled a wicked smile. "How long has it been since you've been on a good hunt?"

Soon they were both wearing matching devious smiles and speeding off to have some fun.

"Bunnies?" Haley groaned for the twentieth time. "Remind me again why we're hunting poor defenseless woodland creatures?"

"Because you don't want to deal with Damon's jealous tendencies," Elena pointed out in the bored tone she had been using quite a lot that night.

"Like Stefan wouldn't be jealous if you picked up a hot guy at a bar," Haley muttered, not liking how Elena made Damon seem like the customary jealous husband. He wasn't that bad! He just liked to be with her when they hunted for humans. Blood and sex went hand and hand for vampires, Haley couldn't blame him for not wanting her to be alone with that temptation.

"Ah, but I happen to enjoy jealous Stefan," Elena said with a telling smirk on her face. While she hated jealous Stefan back when she was stuck in that god awful love triangle with him and Damon, over the years she learned to appreciate him.

Haley looked at the spark in Elena's eyes and felt the urge to vomit. "_Way _too much information."

"Noted," Elena said absentmindedly, her eyes searching the woods for a proper food source.

"Your not really going to eat a bunny, are you?" Haley muttered disgustedly.

"Not if you shut up and don't scare away the deer that's by that stream over there."

Haley eyes followed her friend's line of vision, and she saw that she couldn't see any stream with human vision. Haley shut her eyes and listened. She heard the flow of the water, and then the rush of blood. While the blood didn't smell as appetizing, it would taste better than bagged blood since it was warm, fresh, and the animals fear would be flavoring it. She loved the taste of her preys fear.

Haley turned towards Elena as her fangs elongated and as the tell tale veins appeared on her face. "Lets hunt."

Elena took to the trees, and quietly jumped from limb to limb. Quiet and stealthy, as was her hunting style. While Haley ran straight for the animal, her steps making no sound at all. When she happened onto the animal, she flashed her fangs, letting it know to be scared. Right as the animal was about to flee, Elena jumped onto it from a tree above head. The beautiful brunette pinned down the scared animal with one hand.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to not play with your food?" She questioned her friend, as her hands smoothed down the fur at the deer's neck. She was entranced. Animal blood was Stefan's favorite way to eat so she was experienced when it came to hunting the larger game, but the hunt never got old.

Haley, on the other hand, wasn't used to hunting animals. Only when she was with Stefan or Elena did she hunt animals. Damon's preferred way to dine was to have her lure a female or male out to the parking lot, and run his hands over Haley's body as she drank blood from her victim. Goodness, she missed Damon.

"Me? You're the one petting it like you're at a petting zoo," Haley pointed out, bouncing restlessly on her feet. She just wanted to _feed_.

"You ready?" Elena asked, getting up from the deep and watching it glance at her in fear. It was gauging the best route of escape. The deer got up and took off, the two huntress' following it with their eyes.

"As I'll ever be." And then simultaneously they took off. Once they caught the deer, their fangs slid into the animals flesh like warm butter. The relished in the warm, fresh blood pooling into their mouths as they took away the animals life force.

When the animal was dead on the ground, the two attractive vampires brushed themselves off. While Elena didn't even spare the dead animal a second glance as she made her way out of the forest, Haley couldn't stop looking back.

"We just killed Bambi's mother!" Haley answered at Elena's questioning looks.

"Bambi's mother tasted _good_," Elena answered, grinning a predator's smile, her teeth stained red.

Haley stalked ahead of the other girl, looking horrified, and Elena couldn't help but laugh. She skipped to catch up with her friend with a grin on her face.

Well, at least she was no longer bored.

Elena Salvatore _loved _the thrill of the hunt.

()()()

**(Review! Please? I'm going to point out once again that I HATE Stelena so putting them together pained me greatly. So for that you should review.)**


End file.
